Bruce Wayne (Earth-3500)
Bruce Wayne, a billionaire and secretly the superhero known as Batman, is the protector of Gotham City. History Early life Bruce Wayne is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. They were billionaires, and important members of Gotham's social elite. As a young child, Bruce was scared of bats. This was because he ones fell into a cave, full of bats. Some time later, he and his parents visited an opera. It featured people dressed as bats, and they scared Bruce, so the Wayne's left. Outside, in a dark alley, they got threatened by a thief. He killed Thomas and Martha. As it was his fault that they had left the opera, Bruce always thought it was his fault that his parents were killed. Travels After his parents were killed, Bruce got raised by the Wayne's loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he also became Bruce's legal guardian. Bruce turned out to become a smart kid, and at the age of sixteen, he started helping the new president of Wayne Enterprises. Two years later, however, Bruce decided to leave Gotham and travel the world. Nobody knew why, excpet Alfred and himself. After the death of his parents, Bruce had always hated the criminal underworld of Gotham City. He wanted to clear the streets, and bring them all to justice. Although it was an absurd idea, Bruce never lost hope. And so, he decided to travel the world to learn many smart fighting techniques, and to also learn to understand the criminal mind. During his travels, Bruce stayed in Asia for a long time. There, he learned and became master in all of the special fighting techniques. He was nearly always able to win in a hand-to-hand combat. But still, however, Bruce knew that it wasn't enough to defeat the criminals of Gotham. League of Shadows At some point, Bruce was charged for theft, and thrown into a Bhutanese prison. There, he met Henri Ducard, who was part of an organization known as the 'League of Shadows', a century old group that wanted tom bring balance and justice to the world. Ducard had seen Bruce's fighting skills and his will-power, and asked him to join the League. Bruce agreed, and some time later, they were freed. While training with the League, Bruce learned knew tactics, which were way better than the ones he already he knew. He know became a master, and was able to defeat all the members in a fight (although he hadn't officially battled Ducard and Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the group). Bane and the Renegades A man named Bane was also part of the League of Shadows. Earlier in his life, he got a viscious attack, causing him severe and permanent pain. From then on, he always needed to wear a mask, because anaesthetic is pumped into his body through it. Bane disliked the League of Shadow's plan of bringing balance and justice to the world. A whole group of people agreed to this idea, and they told it to Ra's al Ghul. He, however, disagreed, which caused a big fight. Many were killed or badly injured. Breaking the Bat Eventually, Bruce and Ducard got involved in the fight. As Ducard tried to stop the renegades, Bruce tried to take on Bane. He wasn't strong enough, however, and was badly beaten up. At the last part of the battle, Bane broke Bruce's back. After the giant battle, Bane and his renegades had to leave the temple. Bruce was badly injured, though, and it took him four months to recover. After these events, nothing was heard from Bane nor his group in a long time. Return to Gotham When Bruce was ordered to execute a criminal, he refused. He became even more renegade when he learned of the group's plan to destroy Gotham. He tried to stop them, but they ignored him and decided to kill him instead. During the fight, the temple which was their base caught fire. Ra's al Ghul got killed, and so did many other members. Bruce escaped, and saved the unconscious Ducard. He brought him to a nearby village, and then decided it was time to return to Gotham When he finally came back in Gotham City, Alfred informed him how the city had grown in crime. Bruce told Alfred the whole story, but also about how he kept contact with one of his friends at Wayne Enterprises, called Lucius Fox. Fox had been making things for the army, and secretly made improved versions. Becoming Batman When Bruce went to visit Fox, Fox showed him the Tumbler; a big, black and nearly undestroyable car. He also showed the Batpod, a heavily armoured motor, and the Bat, an aircraft that was capable of destroying buildings. He also showed Bruce his design for the suit, which had many functions, such as the Memory Cloth (read all details here). Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce made a secret area, were one of the best computers on Earth was placed, together with his 'Batman' suit, and many other gadgets, such as Batarangs and Grappling Guns. Beneath the house was a giant cave, which Bruce turned into his 'Batcave', were the Tumbler, the Batpod and the Bat were located. There was a tunnel leading to a waterfall, were the vehicles could come out in secret. A few weeks later, Bruce went onto the streets for the first time. There, he found a few criminals trying to break into a storage. He confronted them, and knocked them all out, except the last one. He grabbed the last one individually, and told he that he was Batman. He then left them for the police to be picked up. The group told them about Batman, and soon, he became a legendary hero. Most of the police loved him, but some didn't (like Harvey Bullock, who saw Batman as a threat). Meeting Grayson and the Joker Some time later, the streets of Gotham got terrorised by the Joker and his gang. The Joker was a criminal clown, who's purpose was to strike terror into the hearts of Gotham's citizens, and kill the Batman. He first confronted Batman when he was speeding through Gotham in a stolen bus, and shooting down things with a bazooka. Batman arrived in the Tumbler, and a big chase started, concluding with the bus crashing into a building. Batman fought the Joker's gang, and when he had defeated them all, he discovered the Joker himself was gone. He tried to find the Joker, but without succes. When he returned, he was shocked to find out that the whole gang had disappeared. Batman nor the Gotham City Police Department were able to stop this menace, Commissioner Gordon decided that if they wanted to stop him, they had to work together. And so, he used the Batsignal to bring Batman to the roof of the police building. Batman had already met Gordon, but he didn't know the police rookie called Dick Grayson. Soon, the three of them had figured out a plan. However, they didn't know that the plan was going to go horribly wrong... Versus the Joker Coming soon! The Dark Knight Coming soon! The League of Assassins Coming soon! Saving Grayson Coming soon! The Dark Knight Rises Coming soon! The Battle for Gotham Coming soon! The Dark Knight Returns Coming soon! More Adventures Coming soon! Meeting Freeze Coming soon! Bane Coming soon! Batman and Nightwing Coming soon! The Last Fight for Gotham Coming soon! Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Although he doesn't have any super powers, Batman's will power is so great, he is an extremely hard opponent. He never gives up, not even when it seems to be the end. He's always up to fight for justice. *'Intimidation': Batman is extremely good in scaring others. A lot of criminals in Gotham are afraid of him. *'Interrogation': Batman is really good in interrogation. He either uses lawful enforcement methods, or his own. These include hanging a person over the edge of a building *'Peak Human Condition': Because of his special training and -diet, Batman's physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and endurance are extremely good. His speed is as good as an olympic athletes one, and is his strength, stamina and agility. His reflexes are also super, as he often shows while battling the injustice. *'Acrobatics': Batman is a professional in gymnatics and acrobatics. *'Material Arts': Bruce is a master in over 127 material arts'. He usually uses a mix of Tae Kwon Du, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Capoeira, Jujitsu and Ninjitsu. *'Weaponary': Bruce is also an expert on all melee weapons. He has often fought with swords and sticks, while fighting crime. *'Stealth': His training has also made Bruce master in in stealth. He is able to enter a highly secured place without being noticed. *'Markmanship': Bruce is also an expert in archery, firearms and in throwing projectile weapons (such as his Batarangs), *'Genius Level Intellect': Bruce Wayne is a genius. He is extremely smart. He has studied many things, such as Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Myhtologics, Geography and History. He also has an Eidetic Memory, and can remember everything in great detail. He is able to speak over twenty languages. He is an excellent driver and pilot, and has been specially trained for piloting the Tumbler, the Batpod and the Bat. Bruce is also good at disguising and tracking. He is also a great business manager. Paraphernalia Equipment *Batsuit *Utility Belt Transportation *The Tumbler *The Batpod *The Bat Weapons *Batarangs Trivia/Notes *This version of Bruce Wayne/Batman is played by Christian Bale. Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Batman Category:The Dark Knight (TV Series) Category:Finn Tracy Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Earth-3500 Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes